仰望7
by GAOMUMU
Summary: 坤廷7


人心反复无常，但太阳照常升起，仰头往上看，又是崭新的一天。

剧组在零下的温度拍了好几天的秋戏，在二月的头一天，终于拍真正的寒冬。

蔡徐坤在这整月就只今天一天有戏份，之后他要飞美国半个多月，为第四张个辑做准备。

今天他跟朱正廷是第一场对手戏。

戏里的时间线，上海的城门已经被日本人打开了，军阀与破城的日军在各自割占的地盘明争暗斗。半座城都被清空挂上了太阳旗，农历的腊八，学校所有的学生都被带往城西的广场，庆祝大日本帝国和平统一的胜利，朱正廷饰演的英文教员，被弄堂里的邻居找过来，哭喊惊惧地领着他往城东的江边方向，去给被日本人逼至投江自尽的父亲收尸。

他与蔡徐坤扮演的军官在街上相遇，两人一东一西，彼此狭路相逢。

军官骑着猎马，身后带着两排步兵，他忽然勒了马，举着手里的枪不经意地看了他一眼，与他视线相撞。

他面上平静无波澜，眼底却压着风雨欲来的悲伤。

这一条拍了好几遍，辛导对蔡徐坤表达的情绪不太满意，前两条嫌他表现的杀伐气不够，再拍又讲他看朱正廷的那一瞥眼神太温柔。连拍六七条，辛导停了纸上谈兵的说戏，亲自跨上马鞍给他示范，总算把这条戏给通过了。

一上午的戏份都沉重压抑。辛林担心演员们太过于入戏，吃完饭特地搞了个放松的小活动，让场务搬了几个桌子到外面，准备跟剧组的演员们一起写空白春联。

不论是戏里戏外，春节都将近。红彤彤的春联纸往桌上一铺满，传统节日的喜庆气便贴着这颜色招来了几分。

许多人围过来，挑挑拣拣笑闹着选毛笔。没一会儿，三张桌子拼成的大长桌被围得严严实实。

演艺圈子里向来等级分明，是什么咖该往哪儿站一众人都心知肚明。朱正廷更是很有自知之明地没打算参与写春联，他不会握毛笔就算了，他压根就是字丑。但大导招呼的娱乐活动，他作为戏里主角也不能不参加。

他选了个边角位置站着，看别人拿毛笔端着一本正经的态度在红纸上乱写乱画。有人要递他笔，他就悄悄再挪一个位置，硬是从桌子这头移到了另一头。

辛林本来最担心朱正廷在上一场的戏里出不来情绪，抬头时见他在眼前晃了一下，特地把他招到自个儿跟前，问他会不会写毛笔字。

朱正廷这一下子站位极佳，处桌子最中央，对面就是今儿上午跟他连卡了六条戏才过的蔡徐坤。

上午大半时间都在跟他过戏，俩人业内具是百分百敬业的工作狂，在开工状态时，都专注于自己的角色。朱正廷在昨晚上还给自己准备了很久的心理防设，一再告诫自己要将私人情感与工作分开。

他开拍前还担心自己出状况，没想到却意外的顺利，倒是蔡徐坤被辛林逮着揪毛病。

重新布景的空档里，他还收到了对方投递过来的关心眼神，朱正廷也压了所有负面的情绪，回了他一个笑容。

前几年他才从一片污浊里走出来时，不论是采访还是录综艺，总有人恶意地给他下套，他多说多错，便学会了只笑着看人。露几颗牙和嘴角上扬的幅度他不用对镜子便能在每一次笑容里模拟得分毫不差。

他也曾经对镜头捧过一颗真心，但换来的是戳他脊梁骨的教训。

如今他人前人后，都是一位出色的演员。

现在站在辛林旁边，他没再展现演技，只尽量放松自己的神经，老实地跟大导说他不会毛笔。

他已经很少在这样的场合不戴面具，凭着自己本心说话。

围观的其他群众可不满意这个答案，有几人在桌尾喊，让辛导现场亲自教学。

朱正廷对说话的那方向笑了笑，说我字丑。

"咱辛导的字可是出了名的好看，多少人都争着抢一幅墨宝呢，今天难得有机会，正廷正好可以拜师学个艺。" 还有人在继续捧。

辛林在磨着墨，没说话。

朱正廷几乎是下意识地偷偷朝蔡徐坤看了一眼，早就养成的习惯，当人就在眼前时，便又擅自生根发了芽。

又有人往朱正廷手里递笔，他只能伸手接了。

蔡徐坤在一张方字纸上龙飞凤舞地画了一个字，将那张纸拿起来抖了几下便顺手放到辛林眼前问： "您看看，觉得我这字写的怎么样？"

辛林笑着看过去。

蔡徐坤又低着头说话，声音无多少起伏，但几张桌子围成的里外两层人都能听得清： "上次在肖老师那儿，辛导就收过徒弟了。"

"可惜我这徒弟到现在也只会写个一笔 '龙' 字。" 辛林把他写的字拿起来看，又乐着摇头说，"我看这字啊，还是你那十几岁时的功力"。

他在长辈面前一向谦逊有礼，这会儿故意打趣，抬头看大导也笑："那还不是需要师父您现场教学再指点指点我不然以后别人看见您就要说，辛导自个儿的一手行草都能跟王羲之切磋，这带出来的徒弟可上不了台面"。

辛林听完愉悦地大笑。

其余人见大导高兴了，也都跟着附和。

有人想看笑话，也有人是顺势捧咖。这一剧组都知道辛林喜欢朱正廷，这会儿特地把他叫到跟前，有眼力劲的自然随着敲锣打鼓准备唱戏，但主角不配合，中途还被蔡徐坤给抢了剧本。

桌面上又热闹起来。不少人在夸蔡徐坤那一笔蹴就的 "龙" 字写的妙，还有人闭眼吹单单这一字就能瞧见精气神。蔡徐坤谦虚地听，接了辛林手里的手里的墨锭，专心地给他磨墨。

辛林在纸上写了个翩如风斜的 "龙" 字，抬眼看着蔡徐坤说： "我还记得我当时第一次见徐坤，是在前年还是大前年的冬天来着。"

蔡徐坤接过话说： "是大前年。"

这两句话后，周围便安静下来辛林笑着又说："那时候已经挺晚了，老肖带着他去我那儿，给我说带了个孩子过来玩，老喜欢你拍的电影了，你瞅瞅，看哪部戏给他个角儿"。

他后面几句都学他几十年圈内好友肖正的语气，逗笑了桌旁的不少人。

"我偷偷心里嘀咕，我这拍电影是给你玩的啊，你让我给角色我就给。老肖一直要带我下去见见那孩子，等我俩下楼去，看见那孩子坐在客厅沙发上睡得可香了。"

蔡徐坤停下了磨墨，低着头开始笑。

林辛继续说："我一看他面前放的那还是我的电影，我就故意板着脸对老肖说：你说的这小娃娃，敢情是把我拍的电影当催眠曲呢老肖摆手站那笑，说他几晚上连轴工作没合眼了，他笑着笑着就把那孩子笑醒了"。

"后来嘛，我第二次见他，是在老肖家给他过生日，下午我俩在后院子里下了一下午棋，等缓过神来太阳都落山了。老肖逮着问我：这徐坤哪去了"。

"你们说这我哪知道，他又问家里人，说在书房。我跟老肖推门过去时他都没听见，他还捧着一本砖头书在那儿看。我这一凑近去瞅，这小家伙不简单，在看安兰德。我当时就想这孩子还挺有耐心，这么墨迹的一本书都能看下去。"他句句虚贬实夸，说话语气顿挫，讲到重点时还爱摆动作做神情，众人听完话都在笑。

蔡徐坤拿手捂着脸告饶求他别再接他的短。

朱正廷忍不住看对面的青年，也被这气氛熏染，露出真正的笑容早些年两人不论台上私下都默契惯了，他有意给蔡徐坤解围，也接腔说："我第一次看您电影，也不小心睡着过"。

不知哪个角落立马就有人抖机灵接话了： "这是跟蔡徐坤一起看的吧。"

这句话音一落，便引来更大的哄笑声。

这一片都被热闹淹没，两位当事人面对面各自杵在那儿低着头。蔡徐坤手里在捏玩桌子上的毛笔，嘴角没绷住笑容。

朱正廷耳根又红透了。这些闹哄里完全无恶意，偶尔有几句调侃进他耳朵也是真玩笑话，他低着头看到蔡徐坤的手指像在敲琴键一样点着毛笔的笔杆，又模糊听见像是有人问他辛导拍过的电影里最喜欢哪部。

""钦佩""

""仰望""

有两道声音同时回答同一部电影。

朱正廷一怔，终于抬头看向对面的人，这才意识到这问题问的是蔡徐坤。

身边有差不大的年轻演员在闹着鼓掌，两人再一次被推到一片笑声里。

闹过几轮后几个会写字的也认真拿着笔像样地写对联，辛林摆了一张近两米的长联，在上面提了字："在隆冬，我终于知道，我身上有一个不可战胜的夏天 "他最后一笔飘逸洒脱，对剧组所有演员打趣说：" 能不能拍好这部戏，就看你们选择怎么过冬"。

下午朱正廷的戏份结束是在五点多，他换了身衣服便让李哥开车载着他离开片场。

等他到吴进的私人诊所，已将近晚上十点钟。

吴医生让前台在九点钟就下了班，他独自一人坐在大厅的茶几边泡茶。

他招手让朱正廷和李哥都坐过来，递给他过三道水泡好的大红袍，盯着他几秒后下判断： "你今天很放松。"

朱正廷顾着喝茶没说话。

在会客厅坐了十来分钟，喝完第四泡的茶，两人才真正进了里面的咨询室。

"仰望"是辛林六年前在国际拿了几项大奖的一部荒诞派电影，根据一个加拿大作家的奇幻小说改编。里面讲述了一个失去妻儿的青年，以反抗上帝的姿态在悲痛中开始倒着走路，为寻找心中的信仰，一路经过村庄高山动物人群，踽踽独行倒退着奔向虚无的幻想。

电影全球上映是在九月份中旬，蔡徐坤买了两张零点首映的电影票。他跟朱正廷一起看完电影出影院，已经是凌晨将近三点钟。

外面在下着小雨。两人都穿着牛仔裤和黑色短T，走出影院一段距离后雨越下越大，朱正廷见附件有个便利店，拉了蔡徐坤一下，两人一路小跑着进了店里面。

已经是后半夜，便利店里只有一个店员背着他们在点货。

两人在里面逛了一圈，蔡徐坤随朱正廷后面，看他逛商场一样将便利店逛了个遍去冰柜拿了一小盒冰淇淋，又去选了一把蓝色的长柄伞，两人来到柜台前准备结账。

店员似乎并没有注意到他们，依旧在对着一本记账本点货。

蔡徐坤接过了朱正廷手里的东西放在柜台上，又顺手拿起旁边货架上放置的安全涛。

他将那一盒玩意儿举到眼前，仔细地研究上面的型号，朱正廷看到后又慌又笑地在后面在他背上拍了一巴掌，将那盒套子夺过来放回去。

蔡徐坤笑着往后靠，贴他耳边讲下流话： "这边的型号都有点绷。"

朱正廷又羞又恼地再拍了他一巴掌。

等结完账走出来时，夏天的雷阵雨已经渐渐缓了势头，两人摘了口罩和鸭舌帽，撑着伞在静寂的街道上分享一盒冰淇淋。

雨慢慢地停了，两人走进了一条胡同里。

他们一路都在讨论电影的剧情朱正廷忽然几步走出雨伞外，在前面对着蔡徐坤尝试着倒退着走了几步，说： "这样走路好奇怪，会摔跤的。"

"电影里面他一直都倒着走，想要不跌倒，就只能低头看着路。他最后在那边肯定是找到了他心里仰头要看的信仰对不对。"

蔡徐坤笑着没接话，撑着伞看他。

"坤，我这样走路，就能一直看着你。" 他一边倒退着走路一边歪头朝蔡徐坤张开手臂。

蔡徐坤依旧不为所动地慢悠悠走，看朱正廷停下脚步站在原地等他走过去。

两人之间的距离越来越近，朱正廷笑着正准备再继续倒退走路被蔡徐坤及时搂住了腰，单手将他拉到自己的怀抱里。

蔡徐坤轻轻抵他的鼻尖，对他说： "他是因为失去了，所以才倒着走路去寻找你跟他不一样。"

他更紧地搂他，吻已经贴上朱正廷的嘴唇，几乎用气声说："你还有我。"

他们在静谧的无人街道上，由一把长柄伞撑着，默契自然地相拥亲吻。

注：①在隆冬，我终于知道，我身上有一个不可战胜的夏天.-引用加缪的话

②"仰望"电影情节借用扬·马特尔的小说"葡萄牙的高山"


End file.
